Be careful what you wish for
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: Bella gets what she always wished for. But is it really a good thing now that the Cullen's are gone. her best friend is her motal enemy and Victoria is after her. Set halfway through new moon. JXB, EXB Chapter 11 now up. Last chapter
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they are the creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's note: First multichapter Twilight story for me. Don't worry the rest of it isn't this sohrt just a short prologue. Thanks to Skilletswhisper06 for beta-ing this. Also the whole story is Bella POV except for one small bit. But i'll tell you when it changes.**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Prologue- Choices**

I stared over the cliff edge; small pebbles fell down beneath my feet. Down to the jagged rocks and fatal water. I turned away and looked straight into the eyes of Victoria. She stood menacingly and started to walk towards me.

I looked at the terrifying drop again. Death or death, great choices. I looked to Victoria; she was coming closer still. Back to the drop. I looked at Victoria. I'd made my decision. I glanced back to the cliff then walked towards Victoria.


	2. Laurent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters they are onwed by Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's note: Thanks sweet-suicide and annabelz for reviewing, thanks. Thanks also Skilletswhisper06 for beta-ing this for me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 1-Laurent**

"Mouth watering," he repeated, inhaling deeply. I heard Edward's furious roar echo in my head. I did the only thing I could, I ran. I knew it was a stupid idea even before I set off. After only a few steps I tripped over a tree root. Before I'd even hit the ground Laurent was in front of me. I looked around desperately. There was no one here; I'd just be another missing hiker.

He inhaled again, drinking in my scent. His eyes looked like they were on fire and fear ran through my veins. He came closer, I attempted to back away from him into the trees, but he was too quick. He grabbed my legs with one hand and held them to the ground. With the other he raised my neck. He opened his mouth and bared his teeth. I could feel his breath on my neck. But as he came down to bite my neck; I thrust my hand in the way.

He bit down hard on my hand, I screamed out in pain. He snarled and pushed my hand out of the way. Blood seeped from my hand, but this only made him thirstier. He bent down and came closer and closer to my neck. All I could think was _Edward I love you_. I shut my eyes and waited for more pain, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes.

I expected Laurent to still be there inches from my neck, but he wasn't. Instead he was backing away from me, his eyes wide in fright.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low that I barely heard it. I took my eyes from him and scanned around. The hope I had felt scattered, there was still no one there. But yet Laurent continued to retreat further and further away from me.

Then I saw it; a huge black shape eased out of the trees quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately toward the vampire. It was like a wolf, but much bigger. Laurent ran from it an d the wolf followed. For a few moments after they left I still stood there, frozen in fear. But then I ran.

I ran through the trees, tripping over every root, falling down every ditch. But I didn't stop, my lungs ached, my heart beat faster and faster in my chest and my hand began to burn. But I ignored it all, just wanting to get far away from Laurent. After a few minutes I collapsed and slid under a large tree trunk.

Then I noticed the fire. It was in my hand; inside it. It felt like someone had jammed a burning knife into my hand. I knew this pain from when James had bit me, but this time there was no Edward to suck out the poison.

The fire spread with each heartbeat, I tried in vain to slow the beat of my heart, but to my dismay it only quickened. I wanted to scream out in pain, to let someone know of my suffering. But I didn't. If I did then Laurent or the large wolf might find me.

Instead I lay under the tree trunk and held my screams inside of me. Over many hours the fire spread to my whole body. It felt like someone was trying to torture me by sticking red-hot knives in me. I just wanted to scream, cry, curl up and die. I wanted the pain to stop, but it persisted. The only thing that kept me from crying out was thinking of Edward.

I lay there in pain for so long, I watched the light appear and disappear twice. I tried to think of what I'd done in my life and the people I'd met. But the memories started to fade. I tried so hard to bring them back, but they slipped away. The only things that stood clear were of Charlie, Renee, Jacob and of course the Cullen's.

As the time went on and so did the pain, I wished for someone to be near me. Just to hold me, comfort me, to give me something other than pain to focus on. But no one came; I was left alone with the pain.

The pain slowly started to subside and my whole body sighed in relief. But as I sat up everything was different. For one thing I could smell everything, the trees, plant and every single animal nearby. The second thing was most of my memories were gone. I could now only remember small snippets of Charlie, Renee and Jacob. But firmly planted in my mind were the Cullen's. Rosalie's radiant beauty, Emmett being like the big brother I'd never had, Jasper's way of calming people, Alice's way of predicting the stock market and Edward. His golden eyes and his laugh, it was heavenly. But then I remembered Edward had left me.

Then the faint scent of human blood drifted past my nose. I was ravenous. My instincts took over me; I wanted to find whoever it was and drain their blood. I could almost taste the sweet, red blood on my tongue, it warming my throat as it slipped down my neck. No, I tried to fight. I couldn't do this. I needed to find something else to feast on. Surely if the Cullen's could survive without human blood, so could I?

Then as if by luck, a small herd of deer came out of the shelter of the trees to a clearing. The smell of their blood caught my nose. It didn't smell as appetising as the humans, but it had to do. I let my hunter side take over and after a few minutes I felt their blood gushing into my mouth. I soon found my thirst was quenching. Blood dripped down my chin, I wiped it away with my hand. Without thinking I licked my hand. I started to walk away. It was obvious I couldn't go near humans. I knew I wasn't strong enough. So basically that ruled out anyone I could stay with nearby who I could remember.

Where could I go? There was always the Cullen's empty house. No, I felt pain again, I couldn't sit in their empty house, dwelling over how they left me. What if they never came back? What if I ended up being the only vampire in Forks forever? I ruled out going to the Cullen's.

I stopped. I'd reached some water. I crouched down and touched the water. It felt warm, but I remembered it used to feel cold to the touch. I looked my reflection. Not much had change, my skin was paler and my body more toned. But I was shocked at my eyes, they were blood red. I thought my eyes would be golden brown like Edward's.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard people calling my name. I could smell their blood and almost felt it oozing through their veins. Quickly, before the urge to kill became too strong, I set off into the trees.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading, please make my day and drop me a review :)**


	3. Jacob and Victoria

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Author's note: I managed to type another chapter up before I go on holiday (which is in 3 days) Please review :) Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to Skilletswhisper06 for beta-in it for me.**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 2- Jacob and Victoria**

I sat in a tree outside Charlie's house. Well, near to Charlie's house. I was far enough away, so that I wasn't tempted by the smell of his blood. But near enough to be comforted by his presence. Charlie seemed exhausted, he had returned home long after the sun had set. His mood was way down in the dumps. I just wanted to take him in my arms and tell him everything would be alright.

But everything wasn't going to be alright. Charlie had been looking for me. But I had to remain lost and eventually dead to him. He could never see me again. I was too much of a threat and he could never know the truth.

I sighed. Despite his searching he would never find me. After a while he would go on with his life and forget me. While I remained here for eternity alone. I looked at him and thought _Oh Dad._

Charlie sat up in his chair, then rushed to the door.

"Bella?" he called out. He couldn't have seen me and I was sure even if I had said it out loud he wouldn't have heard me. I looked at him again and thought _Don't forget me._

"I won't forget you, Bella." He said sadly to the air, before turning back to the house. I could talk to people with my mind. But what use was that when I had no one to talk to?

A horrible stench filled my nose, I almost gagged. Even though I had never smelled this smell before, my brain screamed Werewolf. A vampire's worst enemy. I hoped whoever it was, didn't notice me and would pass before I gagged on their stench. But they didn't.

"What are you doing here, Bloodsucker?"

"What's it to you, Fluff ball?" I said jumping down from the tree. I stood up and looked straight onto the eyes of Jacob. My eyes opened wide in shock, so did his. He made choking sounds as he struggled to speak.

"Bella?" I nodded not trusting my voice. My greatest friend was now my greatest enemy. It would have been better if Jacob was human, at least I could have still liked him in my memory. But now I had to hate him.

"But how?" he said not taking his eyes off me.

_I'm not quite sure, but I think it had something to do with the vampire that bit me._ I said angrily. My anger wasn't directed just at Jacob for being, but at Laurent for biting me and at Edward for leaving me. I felt so alone, something clutched at my unbeating heart causing me pain. Jacob was silent; I knew he hadn't left because I could still smell him. I turned back to him, his face looked confused.

"What?" I said. He looked shocked as I spoke.

"Bella… you didn't move your lips…?"

Great, I couldn't turn this damn gift of mine off. I looked away from Jacob.

"It happens, ignore it. What do you want anyway?" I said, well, this time I did speak.

"Erm… well… I was told to find a bloodsucker and tell them the treaty set down by the Cullen's has been broken."

"But the Cullen's are…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Non-existent tears filled my eyes. I hated to admit they were gone. It made me realise they wouldn't come back, and I was doomed to an eternity alone. Jacob finished my sentence.

"Gone." I nodded, hoping that not speaking would stop the pain. But it didn't it still came ripping through my chest like an angry beast.

"I know that, but even so, there's someone out there killing people. They need protecting."

"Laurent and Victoria." Even though I meant it, their names came out as frightened whisper and fear shot through my body.

"Who?" Jacob brought me back from my thoughts. But even so I started at him for a few moments before answering.

_They're vampires. _He looked shocked; I'd said it in his head again. Then he responded.

"I already knew that." I felt angry spread through my body.

"Look they're not with the Cullen's. So the treaty isn't broken. So just leave me alone and go do whatever you vampires do." I turned my back. He made no reply, but he still stood there for a few minutes before leaving. I waited till he was gone before running in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later I came to the top of a cliff that I'd seen Sam and the others jumping off before. I sat down and brought my legs into my chest. If I'd been human I would have cried. But I wasn't.

Instead I just sat there and let the wind whip my hair around my face. It felt like there was a giant hole where my heart used to be. Once again I was completely alone. I couldn't go near my family and friends for fear of hurting them. My best friend was now my fatal enemy and the Cullen's… I had no hope of seeing them. They had left me with no intention of coming back.

I sighed and looked over the edge of the cliff. It felt like everything I'd loved was slipping away from me. I wondered what Edward was doing now. Perhaps I could… no, there was no point. Well, I'd always wished to be a vampire and here I was. They always say be careful what you wish for. Now I was a lonely vampire. Great.

I stood up and turned round. I froze. I was staring straight at Victoria. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black and her hair blew wildly around her shoulders. She looked at me, her look saying her unsaid words. She was here for me; she wanted to end my life. Sure, she didn't know I was a vampire. But she still had the upper hand.

I stared over the cliff edge; small pebbles fell down from beneath my head. Down to the jagged rocks and fatal water below.

I turned back and once again looked straight into the eyes of Victoria. She stood menacingly and started to walk towards me. I looked towards the terrifying drop again. Even if I did jump there was nothing stopping Victoria coming after me. So either way I would have to face her.

Death or death, great choices. I looked to the drop again. Then back to Victoria. My mind was made up. I bared my teeth walked towards Victoria and prepared myself for battle.

… … … … … … … … A few minutes earlier APOV

My mind wandered. I wasn't looking for anything in particular. First I saw a small change in the stock markets, and then what Carlisle was planning to do at work. But then I saw Bella. I'd never really had a vision of Bella before. I was puzzled. Behind Bella storm clouds were gathering. I saw her look to a drop off a cliff and jump.

"No!" I cried out. But she didn't hit the water, she seemed to stop halfway. Then she disappeared. She couldn't have done it because I hadn't seen the whole thing. But she might. After a few minutes, I saw her again. She was now on top of the cliff. But she wasn't alone. Standing a little way off was Victoria. I bit back an urge to cry out. But Bella wasn't running, she was going to fight. This time the vision didn't stop halfway. This was what she was going to do. And I could do nothing about it, I was miles away and there was no way I could get there in time.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Jasper's concerned face. I tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't form. I shook my head. I felt a wave of calm hit me. I nodded thanks to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's Bella. Victoria's found her!"


	4. Werewolves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue**

**Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, i've been on holiday and there was the usual hectic stuff when i got back. Thanks for all of you that reviewed. Also thanks to Alicia for Beta-ing.**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 3- Werewolves**

I stared at Victoria. Fear ran through my body. I weighed out my chances. They weren't good. Victoria was much bigger and stronger than me and I had no experience in fighting. But that wasn't my fault since I couldn't walk without falling over before, never mind fighting. I looked at Victoria and she began to speak.

"Poor, stupid Bella. You should have jumped off the cliff when you had the chance. At least you would have died quickly. Now you'll have to endure pain. But don't blame me for that, it's your friend Edward's fault. But whoops, he isn't here, is he? He's left you all alone. But don't worry you won't miss him for long. It's like the Bible says 'An eye for an eye', only this time it's a mate for a mate."

She fell silent. A flash of lightening lit up the sky, but neither of us moved our eyes from each other. Rain poured down and the sky blackened. At the first rumble of thunder Victoria launched herself at me. As she collided with me a deafening boom filled the air. My feet slipped from under me and I hit the ground with another boom. I lifted my head and looked at Victoria. Though she was standing she looked surprised. She hadn't expected that. She didn't know Laurent had bitten me.

I struggled to my feet and threw myself at Victoria, not caring how or where I hit her. Hearing a boom I knew I'd hit my target. I looked to see her sprawled metres away from me.

She picked herself up and growled, her eyes were on fire and I tried to prepare myself for her next move. But I didn't even see her coming. I just heard a boom echo through the air and felt my feet leave the ground.

Only this time I didn't hit the ground again. I kept falling. My hands grabbed at the air desperately. Finally I latched onto something and my body hit the cliff face with a loud crack.

I looked down at the sea; it wasn't so bad if I went into the sea, because I could hold my breath for eternity. But then I saw 2 black shapes. Fear kicked in. Werewolves. If I fell they would tear me to shreds. I looked up. Victoria stood looking down at me, stroking a large rock. She went to pick it up.

I looked at my choices again. I could let go and get torn apart by werewolves, or I could stay put and hope that the rock didn't hit me. But if it did hit me again I would be torn apart by werewolves.

Typical, I thought, once again my choices were death or death. What was I supposed to say, 'I'll take death please'? I was halfway between the water and Victoria so my position gave me no help.

Victoria picked up the rock. But she hesitated. She didn't throw it. But I saw, well rather smelled, why. Werewolves, I knew they weren't here to protect me, but rather to kill any varies. Including me.

Victoria stepped backwards into thin air. What happened next was in slow motion. Victoria went past me her arms swinging madly. Then the werewolf jumped and followed her. I looked up. I could see the rock coming towards me. It hit me with a loud crack and my fingers were pulled away from the cliff face.

I clawed desperately at the air praying that my fingers would grasp it. I needed to grab it otherwise I would have to face 3 werewolves and Victoria. I doubted I would survive that.

But my attempts were in vain. I felt myself falling further and further down. I looked below me, I was 3 quarters of the way down. I saw Victoria. She was making feeble attempts to swim away from the werewolves, but she was failing. The werewolves surrounded her and soon she disappeared under the water.

The werewolves dived after her. Her head came to the surface and she let out a soul retching scream as she was pulled under again. As I came closer and closer to the water, I reached out to the cliff for the last time.


	5. Breaking hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Don't even have Eclispe yet either since it doesn't come out here in England till October.**

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for that long i've been camping as has my beta which is wierd. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, sorry i couldn't send any review replies as my alerts are down. Thanks to Alicia for beta-in. And now on with the story**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 4-Breaking hearts**

I gasped in delight as my arm grabbed something. I was safe. Well, as safe as I could be in this situation. I looked down to the sea. The werewolves were returning to land each one of them carrying a different part of Victoria. I felt sick. Sure, Victoria had tried to kill me. But no one deserved to be ripped apart by werewolves.

I counted the werewolves, there was one missing. I looked directly below me. There was the last one. It started to climb up the cliff towards me. He was coming quickly. I started to climb. I didn't look back, but I could hear his heavy breathing. He was getting closer. My heart almost started beating because I was so scared. I grabbed rock after rock. But it was like I was moving in slow motion and the werewolf was in fast motion.

I could see the top coming closer. I was yelling at myself to reach it. Come on! I grabbed hold of the top when something grabbed hold of my leg. I pulled against it, but the grip was too strong. I dug my fingers into the rock. I looked down the werewolf had hold of my leg and was pulling as hard as he could. My fingers started to make dents in the rock. I looked him straight in the face. '_Let go!' _I thought forcefully. He looked shocked. He let go and fell towards the sea. I'd scared him; well at least my gift had some use. I heard a splash as he hit the sea.

I lifted myself on to the top. I looked where I'd been hanging on. 10 dents were visible where my fingers had been. I sat down. I looked out to the beach. The werewolves started to build a fire. It was for Victoria. Sure, I probably be dead if they hadn't killed her. But she wasn't doing them any harm. She killed a few people, but that wasn't directly affecting them. I didn't understand. Why couldn't werewolves and vampires live in peace? Were we truly the horrible monsters and them the protectors?

The fire grew higher and higher. The werewolves began to throw bits Victoria on it. A low growl emitted from my lips. Then I smelt werewolf again. I looked around. It could only be coming from the trees and my only escape was over the cliff. But doing that meant I would be faced with 3 werewolves. I decided to face 1 instead. I could almost feel the footsteps on the ground. They came to a stop at the edge of the trees. The bushes parted and Jacob stepped out. I looked at him. He looked back. He stepped towards me. I tensed up.

"Bella." I relaxed a little. It was Jacob, he was my friend. The one I'd turned to when Edward left. Why couldn't we stay friends?

"Jacob."

"I'm sorry Bella. You need to go. You can't be seen with me."

"Why? Why does it have to be different? Why can't everything stay the way it was?"

He sighed "It just can't Bella. The others, they've decided to kill all the vampires in the area until the Cullen's come back. That includes you, Bella. I don't have much time. But I had to warn you. Promise me if you catch any scent of us, you'll run."

I nodded. "I promise, but…"

"No, Bella. No buts. What has happened, happened. We can't change that. But remember this Bella, if I could change what I am I would. I love you." He came closer and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I could see he was struggling like me. Neither of us could stand the smell of each other. We could do nothing about it. As I watched him leave, I felt my broken heart break further. The 2 people I had loved and depended on had walked away from me.

**Author's note: Please drop a review, a few words will do :)**


	6. Lonelyness isn't forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never will.**

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and thanks to Alicia for Beta-in this for me. This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Becca AKA Alice as she has fallen at her dance comp and hurt her leg. Hope you get better soon x**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 5-Loneliness isn't forever**

I looked to the beach again. The flames were starting to die down. They were just small glimmers of light, which showed the werewolves as they stood together. I needed to get out of here; the werewolves knew I was here. They'd be coming after me after a while. I took one look back and saw Jacob joining them. I looked directly at him and thought _'keep safe'_. He moved slightly. He'd heard me. I turned my back and ran. I had no idea where to go. I didn't want to leave Forks. But where would I be safe? The truth was nowhere. My only option was to leave Forks, but it wasn't an option I was willing to take. I stopped next to a river; I drifted my fingers across the water. Loneliness. That was all I could fell. No pain, just the feeling I was alone. I had no one; the only vampire in the area was now dead. And now I on the run too. Would this be my life for the rest of eternity? Lonely, friendless, hunted.

I could always leave Forks. Again I dismissed, I couldn't do that. I wanted to stay here. I knew I was only staying in the hope that Edward would return. And I was willing to wait till the end of the universe for him. I thought it was quite ironic he'd left to save my soul, but I'd lost it in the end anyway. But I'd lost my soul long before I was changed; as soon as he left it was gone. A small bird flew to the river and looked at me, it didn't seem frightened. An idea popped into my head, would I be able to talk to animals? Sure they wouldn't be able to talk back.

'_I'm a friend please come here.' _I thought into the bird's mind. It flew over and settled on the ground in front of me. I wondered if I could talk to anything bigger. Sure enough a fox came to drink, again I looked and it and said

'_I'm a friend please come here.'_ It also came to sit with me. The bird became alarmed, as the fox came near. So after a few seconds I sent the fox on his way. The bird however didn't want to leave me. Well, at least I had a friend even if it was a bird. It didn't seem right just call it or bird. So I asked it whether I could call it Charlie. It gave a small chirp, I guessed it meant yes. Least now I had something to remember my Dad by.

'_Charlie, can you alert me of any werewolves coming?'_ He gave a small chirp, I think it meant yes. Least now I had somewhere to stay where I wouldn't be in danger of being ripped to shreds. The flow of the water clamed me, a little anyway. I doubted I would ever truly be calm as long as I was being hunted by werewolves. I thought popped into my mind. Would I spend the rest of eternity alone? I didn't know. A smell drifted to my nose and the Charlie started to chirp. Werewolves. I was getting ready to run when I heard,

"Bella." It was Jacob. Perhaps I wasn't alone after all.

'_Charlie, it's a friend'_ I thought to the bird. Since I couldn't see Jacob I tried picturing his face and thinking

'_I'm here'_. He walked out of the trees towards me. He looked restless and tired. I smiled, he smiled back.

"Did you do that with your mind?"

I nodded. "How-"

"Did I know?" He interrupted, "Even though I know its you. It sounds different when you think it. It sort of echoes. What was with the bird?" I guess he'd noticed Charlie.

"Defence mechanism."

"You mean you were controlling it. Does that mean you can control anything?" He was clearly puzzled. I laughed. He looked kind of goofy when he was puzzled.

"No, I'm not controlling him; he's a… friend of some sort."

"Oh, ok." This felt nice. Just being around another… another what, Bella? I didn't know. It just felt nice to talk to someone that was actually I person and not a bird.

"What did you come here for?"

"I don't know. I had to see you."

"Jacob, we can't-" He cut me off by placing his finger on my lips.

"Like you said before why can't we?" I looked at him. He wanted this. But we couldn't.

"Jacob-" He cut me off with his lips. They felt warm against my cold ones. The kiss was so warm, so loving. I deepened it; my mouth opened so did his. Soon I felt the warmth of his tongue on mine. It felt so right. Here was someone who actually cared about me. Someone who hadn't turned away from me, but turned to me even when the very nature of it was wrong. Who cared if it was wrong? Who cared if it was forbidden? Neither of us wanted the kiss to end, but Jacob had to come up for air.

"I don't want to lose you," he said stoking my hair. "I know the others won't like it. But maybe your friend," he said indicating to Charlie, who was sitting on the river bank looking at us in interest, "Can bring me letters from you, and bring back some letters from me." I nodded. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I love you Bella." Then he disappeared into the trees. Perhaps I wouldn't be alone after all.


	7. Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Another chapter people, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to Alicia for beta-in. I have finally read eclispe, it is really good!**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 6- Edward**

It didn't take long to get a pen and paper as I sent my bird to find some. While he was gone I set out for food. It didn't take me long as soon as I picked up the scent of a mountain lion. As soon as I saw it my instincts took over. A few minutes later I found myself in front of a dead lion with my thirst quenched. When I got back I took to composing a letter.

Dear Jacob

Is what we are doing stupid? What if the pack finds out? You would not be safe. Do not do anything stupid for my sake.

Love,

Bella

I sent the bird off. It didn't matter how lonely I was, or what I felt with Jacob, I just wanted him to be safe. But what if Jacob was trying to get close to me so he could hand me over to the pack? No, if he was going to do that he would have already done it.

Doubt clouded my head. It had never been like this with Edward. Pain. Why did I still feel pain? I knew even though he'd left me and my heart had shattered I still loved him. Sure if he was right in front of him now I would yell and slap him, but after that I would forgive him and take him back. But I knew Edward would never stand in front of me again.

I wondered what would have happened if Edward hadn't left me. Would I be human? Would I have agreed to marry him? Would he have changed me? All these questions without answers and all caused by one person. Edward. If he hadn't left, I'd still be happy. I'd probably still be human. I heard a noise coming. I had no idea who it was. It wasn't a werewolf, it wasn't human. I rushed up a tree and sat with my back to the noise.

ED POV 

I moved slowly through the bushes. Alice and Jasper moved close behind me. We were looking for Bella. All of us had set off once we heard about Alice's vision. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't left Bella, Victoria would have never hurt her. If she'd hurt her... Carlisle and Esme were searching elsewhere in Forks, as were Emmett and Rose.

I heard a noise ahead. I stopped. Then I broke into a run, I found a small clearing. It was empty. What if Bella was already dead? No, don't think that. I looked up and noticed a figure in a tree. '_Is that Bella?' _I heard the other two think.

"Bella?" I called out. The figure moved slightly.

'_Edward?'_ The voice was hers, but it sounded like an echo. It was her speaking, but it was like she wasn't.

'_Edward, why isn't she talking?'_ I heard Alice think. Bella was talking why couldn't she hear her?

'_What are you doing here?'_ I heard Bella say.

"I came back, Bella."

She moved and then dropped gracefully to the ground. I expected her to fall, but as I went to catch her. She said.

'_Stop'_ She didn't turn round.

"Bella?" She turned round. I heard Alice and Jasper gasp. Bella was beautiful. Her figure was more defined, her skin was pale and she looked so elegant. But her eyes were blood red. She was a vampire.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She seemed to look right through me. Then her face turned angry.

"You're sorry. When you left me, my life ended. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. I lost all my friends because I didn't say anything anymore. Then I was sitting down one day and Laurent came and bit me. I endured pain for 3 days and there was no one there. And when it stopped there was still no one there. I had no one. I couldn't even go to my family or remaining friends for comfort, because I was afraid I'd kill them. And then Victoria showed up and then the werewolves. My life has been hell since you left and all you can say is sorry."

She fell silent.

"Bella," I began _'I wouldn't say that Edward.'_ I heard Alice think. I ignored her.

"It was for your own good." Bella moved in a flash. I felt a sharp pain in my groin and fell to the ground.

_Told you so _I heard Alice think.


	8. Apolgises, letters and promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never will, never did**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm just glad you all like it. Thanks to Alicia for Beta-in. Now all that's left is to read and review, please :D**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 7- Apologies, letters and promises **

I stood over Edward. I could feel angry pouring through me. I felt a wave of calm hit me from Jasper. I looked at Alice.

'_Did I just?'_ She nodded but she looked shocked at the same time.

"Bella, you didn't move your lips."

I looked away. "I'll explain later." I bent down to Edward. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me…" I started to say.

"Bella."

"I mean I've been getting worked up for ages…" I continued.

"Bella."

I stopped. I looked at Edward.

"You're babbling." He said. He was ok. Well he was a vampire, but so was I. I grabbed him and hugged him. When I let go, he took in a deep breath.

"I guess I'll have to get used to the vampire strength." He said. I smiled weakly. Alice looked at us both.

"So Bella, you care to tell us what happened?"

I nodded.

"It started about 4 days ago. I was in the meadow because it reminded me of Edward." At this I felt Edward tense up besides me, "But while I was there Laurent turned up. He was there because Victoria wanted him to dispose of me. I started to run, but of course he was faster than me. He went to bite my neck and I threw out my hand. So he bit that instead. Suddenly this dark shape launched itself at him and he ran away."

"Werewolf." I heard Edward mutter. I ignored his comment and continued.

"I stumbled into the forest and crawled under a log and endured pain for 3 days." I stopped.

"What happened to Victoria?" Alice asked.

"She was torn apart by werewolves." I put plainly. Alice's mouth shaped an o.

"And what about the whole talking without moving your mouth?"

"I'm not sure, it's just when I look at someone or picture someone I can talk to them in my mind. Oh, and I can control birds, don't ask me why." Alice looked surprised, as did Jasper.

JPOV 

So Bella could talk to people in their minds, weird. But why? Then Edward spoke.

"I'm not surprised." I looked at him, he understood all this. He carried on.

"If you were going to have a power it was bound to have something to do with your mind. I mean, because I can't hear you thoughts and Jane couldn't effect you and they both have to do with the mind." Bella nodded, it did make sense. There was a chirp from behind Bella. All of a sudden I felt waves of worry coming off Bella and as she turned to look at the bird, pure dread. I tried to calm her, but it wasn't working. I didn't know why see was so scared. So yes the bird had given a letter, but what was the big deal? Why is Bella so scared? I thought.

EPOV 

I heard the chirp and everyone turned round, there was a small bird flying towards us. But it was carrying a letter. _Is that one of Bella's friends? _I heard Alice say. I almost laughed. Everyone else is curious about the letter and Alice is thinking about the bird. The bird flew to Bella's shoulder dropped the letter, then flew back up into the tree and waited. Alice spoke up.

"Was that one of your friends?" Bella nodded she seemed uneasy. Jasper was looking at her strangely, but before I could ask why he thoughts answered for me. _Why is Bella so scared?_ I looked at Bella she still hadn't opened the letter and her hands were shaking.

"Bella, who's the letter from?"

BPOV 

At Edward's words everything suddenly became cold. I could feel small amounts of calm hitting me from Jasper. But it couldn't calm the dread. Edward wanted to know who it was from. Well he was going to find out sooner or later. I took deep unnecessary breaths.

"Jacob." I held my breath. What would he say?

"But he's a…" He said, I could see he shaking slightly.

"Werewolf. I know." It sounded strange to me now, a werewolf and a vampire.

"Then why?" He didn't understand, but I didn't really either.

"Because I was lonely. All I wanted was some comfort. You and your family were in God knows where and I had nowhere else to go. So I had to turn to a werewolf." I couldn't bear to look at Edward. Would he leave me again because of this? He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella. I'm so sorry I left. I know now that I never should have. But I promise you I will never leave you again." He kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered. Then I opened the letter. As I finished reading it, it dropped from my hands. And as it fluttered to the floor all I could think was NO! NO! NO!


	9. Ghosts of the past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I would like to apolgize for my mistake in the previous chapter, as some of you released I included a bit about Jane in but in this story Bella hasn't meet Jane yet, Sorry. Right this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Thanks to Alicia for Beta-in**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 8-Ghosts of the past**

The letter fluttered to the ground like a leaf, but the news it had brought was more like a boulder. I knew I was shaking, but I couldn't help it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Edward say. But his voice sounded so distant. Why was this happening?

"You need to go." I whispered quietly.

"Why?" He asked. I didn't speak all I did was point to the letter. The words of it still echoed in my mind. Edward started to read it aloud and every word was like an icy dagger.

"Bella. I know that the Cullen's are back and they are looking for you. I know that you will accept them into your life. But I must warn you that the pack is planning to kill every vampire in the area. Unfortunately that includes you. The pack knows about you and I, but they have said if you let us kill the Cullen's tonight you will be safe. If you don't you will be killed with them. Please make the right decision. Jacob." Edward stopped reading. My legs buckled beneath me, but no noticed until I hit the ground. Everyone turned to look at me. Edward was by my side in a second.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked. I started to nod, but then shook my head. I looked at Alice.

'_You need to find Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.'_ She nodded; grabbed Jasper's hand and they disappeared into the trees. Dry sobs racked my body. Edward turned his head to mine.

"It's going to be alright." He said.

"Is it?" I asked, "Why did this have to happen? I've just got you back and now someone wants to take you away. I don't…" I couldn't finish my body shook.

"Bella," Edward said seriously "No one will ever take me away from you and I will make sure no one ever take you away from me. Understand?" I nodded.

"Well, lets go." He grabbed my hand. But as he pulled me away, I looked at my bird.

'_Find any birds you can and meet me at the big house in the forest.'_ He gave a small chirp and flew off. Then Edward gave my arm a tug and pulled me into the forest. I let go off his hand and ran along side him. It was amazing how Edward could just make my troubles vanish. The trees were a blur besides us. It felt so natural and carefree.

"Let's see how fast you can go." Edward said speeding up. I quickened my pace, but I couldn't seem to draw level with him. He was defiantly faster than me.

"Come on, Bella!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me. We came to a clearing and there stood the Cullen's house. It brought back so many memories, good and bad.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"Nothing." I said. It was only ghosts of the past and I was sure after a time they would fade.

"Will we have to fight?" I asked him. He looked at me; he seemed upset about the answer.

"We would prefer not to, but if Alice and Jasper don't find the others in time. Then yes we will have to fight." I wondered if I'd be able to fight Jacob. Could I tear the flesh of my friend? _But he betrayed you_ a little voice said in the back of my mind. But still, could I hurt him?

"Edward…" I started. He placed a finger on my lips.

"I know, Bella. It will be hard to fight Jacob. Leave him to the others. I'd rather you didn't fight at all."

"Edward I'm not going to let you fight without me." I replied.

"I know." He said sadly. At least I wasn't a breakable human anymore.


	10. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Author's note: Another chapter for you, I know I was going to do this chapter earlier, but I was on work experience and didn't have time. Hope you like it, also the next chapter is the last. Thanks to all who reviewed and Alicia for beta-ing, please review :)**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 9-Why?**

The sun was starting to set. The pack would be here soon. There was no doubt that we'd have to fight. I just hoped that Edward and I wouldn't have to fight alone. 5 against 2, it wouldn't be particularly fair. Just as the last glimmer sunlight disappeared I heard a noise. I tensed, as did Edward. _Please be the Cullen's_ I thought. But as the moonlight beat down the first of the werewolves emerged from the forest. Sam was in the lead. I heard a growl and I was surprised when I realised it came from me. Edward started to growl too. I hoped everyone else got here soon because I hated to be a pessimist, but our chances didn't seem that great. The werewolves stood in front of us, shoulder to shoulder. Although they were all in werewolf form I could still tell the difference between them. Sam was in the middle with Jared and Paul on either side. Jacob and Embry were on either end. Each one of them emitted low growls. I pulled back my teeth and growled louder, Edward copied. Sam stepped forward and spoke.

"You have polluted our land long enough. Now it is time for us to cleanse them." He emitted a loud growl.

'_Fight well.'_ I said to Edward in his mind. He nodded with me. Then it began. Sam and Jared launched themselves at Edward, while Paul and Embry went for me. Edward and me both jumped at the same time to meet them. A loud boom sounded as all of us were thrown different ways. I looked to Edward, but as I did I felt a pain as Paul slashed my leg. I forgot about worrying about Edward as much, I had to make sure that I was still here to worry about him at the end of this. I cried out and grabbed hold of Paul; I heard a snap as I broke one of his fingers. He gave a yelp. Before I even had time to prepare myself someone threw themselves into the side off me. I hit a rock and slid down it onto the floor. I stood quickly and looked for the culprit. I saw Embry getting ready for another hit. He ran full speed at me. I didn't move. He was inches away. I still didn't move. I didn't move till he was a hairs width away. I moved so quickly he didn't notice. He smashed straight into the rock, which cracked into pieces.

I turned around. Paul was smiling smuggle at me. I quickly looked at Edward; he was having trouble with Jared and Sam. They grabbed him from behind, so that he couldn't move.

"Bella!" He yelled. I looked round me. Paul and Embry were circling me. But as I lashed out at Paul, Embry grabbed me from behind. I struggled against his grab, but Paul grabbed me too. I couldn't move; I looked at Edward.

"Bella." He said, his voice desperate. I hated this, there was no doubt, this was the end. You know, it's amazing how one event can change your whole life, but not on yours everyone else's. It took one moment, one bit, to change my life. If Laurent had never bit me I wouldn't be stood here. Victoria wouldn't be dead. And perhaps the werewolves wouldn't have decided to kill all the vampires. But even though none of that would have happened if I hadn't got bit, I was still glad I did. Because if none of it had happened, then Edward would never have had come back. My poor sweet angel. I just wanted to kiss him, or at least touch his skin one more time. But I could see that wasn't going to happen. The only thing I could do was to stare into his topaz eyes and whisper.

"I love you." I was sure if vampires could cry we would both be now.

"I love you too." He whispered back, his voice so low I could barely hear it. I turned my head to Jacob. He hadn't moved since the fight began. I understood why now. It wasn't that he didn't want to hurt me; it was because he was the one who was going to finish it all. I knew I would never be able to hurt him, but apparently he could hurt me. As he stepped out of the shadows I had just one question for him.

"Why?"


	11. The end?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope nothing!**

**Author's note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but my beta has disappeared. I send her my chapter but she didn't get back, but luckily my friend stepped in for me. Thanks Alice your a star! I'm a bit annoyed Stephanie Meyer's only England booksigning and I missed it, typical. Anyway enjoy the story.**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Chapter 10- The end?**

Jacob faulted in his step. He stopped a few steps in front of me.

"Why what, Bella?" He asked smiling smugly. Although he was smiling on the outside I knew inside it was a different story, he didn't want to answer the question.

"You know what. Why are you doing this?" My voice sounded sharp in the silence. I knew by asking this question I could be shortening the time till I died. But I wanted to know the truth.

"Get on with it." I heard Sam snarl.

"No," Jacob snarled back, "If she wants to know the truth, she can. It because your scum, Bella. You deserve to die." I wasn't shocked. I knew he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"Is that true, or are you just telling yourself that so it doesn't hurt as much." I shouted at him. Just as he was about to answer, Paul spoke out.

"If you won't do it, I will." He let go off me. By the time he'd realised his mistake, I'd kicked Embry in the stomach causing to let go off me. I stood a little way from all of them.

"Run, Bella, run!" Edward yelled at me.

'_I'm not leaving you.'_ I said to him.

"You better do as your boyfriend says otherwise we'll kill you." Paul said coming closer and closer to me. I could run, no I wasn't leaving Edward. I ran, but not away from them, towards them. I kicked Sam in the back, Edward struggled free. As he shot off, I turned to follow, but Sam grabbed hold of me. I struggled, but Jared held me too. I couldn't move.

'_Run, Edward, don't come back!'_ I yelled mentally at him.

"Not a chance." I heard him say. But as he ran to attack he didn't get far. Embry and Jacob grabbed him. We were both caught again.

"Now which one shall we kill first?" Paul said walking between us both. He was obviously enjoying himself. He walked, looking from me to Edward. He was doing it on purpose. He stopped in front of Edward, but then turned sharply and said.

"Her." Edward looked at me. I knew he was already blaming himself for it, but it wasn't his fault. Paul disappeared into the forest; he came back carrying a lot of big heavy logs. I knew what he was doing; he was building a fire ready to destroy me.

'_Edward whatever happens I just want you to know that I love you and none of this is your fault.'_ I told him. The fire was lit. The tongues of flame seemed to mock me. Paul walked in front of me. I pulled away from him, but I was shoved back by Jared and Sam. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward struggling furiously against Embry and Jacob. He seemed so close to breaking free. Sam pushed my hand forward.

"This is just a taster." Paul sneered. I one swift movement he completely removed one of my fingers. I screamed in pain. Paul threw it on the fire; it seemed to melt like wax. I was struggling more than ever now.

"Now this is going to hurt a lot." Paul said to me, almost laughing out loud it my face. Jared and Sam pulled away from as if preparing to tear me to bits.

'_No!!!' _I screamed in my head, but everyone else seemed to hear it too. But the werewolves ignored it; only Jacob cringed away from the noise. Then I heard a loud growl as the rest of the Cullen's burst through the trees. Everything happened so quickly. Edward broke free of Jacob and Embry and started to run towards me. Paul seeing this ran to me as Sam and Jared turned to fight the rest of the Cullen's. I ran but even so I didn't get going fast enough. Paul grabbed me and threatened to pull my head from my shoulders. All the other werewolves were captured, Paul stood alone. But we all knew that he could easily destroy me without a second thought. Edward took a step forward; Paul growled and pulled my head father back. I screamed. Then I felt something heavy impact Paul. He fell to the floor and I fell forward and Edward ran forward to catch me.

"Bella are you alright?" I nodded and grabbed him tight. I didn't want to let him go. I looked at Paul; Alice was happily sat on top of him. She smiled at me. The rest of the Cullen's were carrying on with the werewolves. Edward kissed me lightly on the lips. Although it was weird to be kissing in the middle of a battle, it was nice. When we finally broke apart we looked at the scene. All of the werewolves lay dead, except for Jacob who was backed against a wall surrounded by the Cullen's. Even after all he'd done, I couldn't let them destroy him.

"No," I cried out "Please let him live." They all turned and looked at me. They steeped away and let Jacob run into the night. I felt Edward walk up from behind and then grab me. I just stood there in his arms while he whispered.

"It's all over."


	12. Sequal

I have posted a sequal called Dreams shatter not break. Please read.

Emily


End file.
